Curiosity Kills
by nevillesbadasscardigan
Summary: Scarlett Emulus was a normal girl in her 6th year at Hogwarts. Well...that was until she stumbled upon a dark secret...Lord Voldemort's son... At the same time a certain Professor Longbottom is becoming more and more curious about the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett Emulus was a normal girl in her 6th year at Hogwarts. Well...that was until she stumbled upon a dark secret...Lord Voldemort's son... At the same time a certain Professor Longbottom is becoming more and more curious about the girl.

Chapter 1

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I walked to breakfast excitedly. My first day of year six. I love Hogwarts. It's my home really...Both of my parents are dead and I live with my grandmother, who I am not too fond of...

"Scarlett!" I heard Lizzy yelled from behind me. I turned around and she gave me a tight hug.

"How was your summer? Why didn't you write!" Lizzy yelled. "I'm sorry. Time really got away from me this summer."

"Oh my god, Have you heard? The new Herbology teacher is soo hot!" Lizzy said ignoring my previous comment. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my Herbology book.

"Hey Scar" George, my other best friend, said sitting down beside me. "Hey"I replied not looking up from my book. "It's the first damn day and your already studying!" He said taking the book from me and setting it down. "Give it back" I said sternly. "No. Talk to your best friends! You haven't seen or written to us all summer!" He said nudging Lizzy.

"So where is Dan?" I asked. "Late... as usual..." Lizzy said speaking up. "Only a little" Dan said sitting down next to her,"Hi guys."

We chatted a bit more about our summer and before I knew it everyone was leaving the Dining Hall, heading to their first class. I got up and walked quickly to my first and favorite class, Herbology.

When I walked into the classroom there were tons of girls surrounding the teachers desk giggling and flipping their hair. I couldn't see the teacher even when I was standing on my toes. Lizzy nudged me and said,"Can you see him?" I shook my head and walked to my seat.

"Alright, alright take your seats class." said the professor. All the girls whined while going to sit down.

When I saw his face i literally stopped dead in my tracks. He is perfect...and oddly familiar.

"I am Professor Longbottom. I graduated from Hogwarts about three years ago and i am 20 years old." He said.

Of course! It's Neville Longbottom! I was in my third year when he was in his 7th and helped Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort...Dark times. He is a Professor? He is so young!

**A short little introduction! don't worry! The "Dark Secret" is soon to come! so yeah i will post again soon! :D **

**xx Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright. Good job class. I'll see you tomorrow" Professor Longbottom said. "Byyyee Professor!" some girls said.

"He is so hot!" Lizzy yelled once we left the classroom. "I know, I know. But don't you think its a bit annoying how everyone is making such a big deal about him?"

"No way" she replied. I sighed and walked to Potions.

Well I managed to break my wand in Transfiguration...Great...just fucking great.

Now I have to go and replace it...

I walked into the gryffindor common room and looked for Dan. If you EVER need anything, always go to Dan...

He was there sitting in the chair just staring at the fire. I shook him lightly and he looked up at me a bit shocked. "Sorry to bother you, but do you have any floo powder?"

"Well actually, yes i do" he said getting up and running to the boy's dormitory.

He came back a few minutes later with a small bowl of floo powder.

"May I ask, why you need it?"

"I broke my wand and I need to go to Diagon Alley to replace it."

"Wow...You would break your wand on the first day. Take the bowl so you can get back."

"Oh shut up! And thanks."

I took the bowl from him and said Diagon Alley while throwing the powder on the floor.

Next thing I knew I was in the middle of Diagon Alley.

I zipped up my jacket and walked towards Ollivanders. It is freaking freezing outside...

I opened the door and walked in. Next thing I knew Mr. Ollivander was standing before me.

"Back so soon Miss Emulus?" he said.

"Yes sir...I broke my wand."

"Ahhh I see... Well come now, lets find you a new one."

I nodded and walked forward.

He handed me a wand and said," Let's see if this will do. Give it a wave."

I waved it around a couple of times and nothing happened. And the same thing went on for another 10 wands until we found the perfect wand.

"I say, This is even better than your first wand! Now Scarlett, why didn't you just repair your wand?"

"That's a good question...I don't know. Well I like this one better anyways..."

"Alright" he replied chuckling slightly," you best get back to Hogwarts now. It's getting late."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander"I said cheerfully walking out of the store.

It is already dark out. Damn. I probably missed dinner.

I walked up Diagon Alley and saw the sigh pointing towards Knockturn Alley.

I bit my lip as curiosity ran through me. What the hell...I'm feeling adventurous.

I walked into the dark alley way cautiously. Creepy people we're looking at me and smiling, which caused me to become uneasy.

"Hello sweetheart" a man said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey! Get Off!" I screamed. The man laughed and held me tighter. I tried to reach for my wand but failed.

"Get off of her mate!" Someone yelled. I looked up and saw pulled out his wand and pointed it to my attacker's neck.

The man ran off and the boy, who looked about 17 looked at me reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I said dusting myself off.

"What your name?" He asked walking me back to Diagon Alley. "I'm Scarlett Emulus. And you are?"

"I'm Michael Riddle." He said, but then quickly stopped walked and put his hand over his mouth.

My jaw dropped and I just stared at him. "Y-you mean...Your h-his son? " I had heard rumors here and there but I never believed them!

"I- I'm so stupid" he said.

"Wait!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me...

"You actually want to talk to me...My father was a monster..." He said ashamed.

"You seem different..." I might be insane... but he does seem different. Would it be logical? Probably not...but damn I'm feeling fucking adventurous today...

"That's all I want people to know... I have been in hiding all my life..."My mom is afraid the ministry and other powerful wizards will want to kill me...I don't know what I'm telling all of this to a complete stranger..." He said shaking his head.

"I'm curious..." I said walking towards him.

Now that I could see him in the light. He was extremely handsome. He was tall, muscular, and had feathery brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Really? You don't think I'm some kind of monster?"

"Why would I just you on you father's choices?"

He smiled slightly and turned around.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 7 and we can talk more."

I smiled slight and nodded, "See you then."

I took some floo powder and threw it on the ground after saying, "Gryffindor common room."

**CHAPTER TWO! booommm! IS HE BAD?! OR IS HE GOOD?! who knows... lolz okay i will post again soon. **

xx


	3. Chapter 3

I appeared in the common room and looked around. There sitting in the chair was a surprised looking Neville sitting in one of the chairs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I just came to visit the old common room. I see the password hasn't changed."

I nodded and started walking towards the dormitories. "Wait" he said. I turned back around and he was standing up.

"Where were you?" he asked curiously. I looked down at my feet. I'm a terrible liar. But just saying Diagon Alley wouldn't _really_ be a lie...

"Diagon Alley."

"Your not telling me the whole truth"he replied.

"Why do you care?" I have never talked like this to a teacher... What has gotten into me?

_Professor Longbottom _looked a bit shocked when I said this. He is probably use to being either completely respected by the guys or hit on by the girls.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Scarlett...And your _The _Neville Longbottom. I remember you. I was in my 3rd year when you were in your 7th being a hero," he looked at me not knowing how to respond. "I'm not one of those stupid girls that will honor you just because you're...well you. I respect you there is no doubt about that, but I will treat you like any other teacher. Your not better than everyone else" I spat.

Seriously what the hell am I doing? I guess I'm just in a bit of a bad mood, and he isn't helping. He has waaayyy too much pride for my liking...

"That is no way you talk to your Professor Scarlett... Go to your dormitories at once" he replied angrily.

I smirked and walked away. I don't know what has gotten into me today... First Knockturn Alley, now disrespecting a teacher? Oh and not to mention but I kind of befriended the son of the dark lord...

I woke up the next morning and quickly put on my robes and brushed through my hair. I put on a bit of make-up and ran down to get some breakfast.

I pilled sausage onto my plate and looked over to see Professor Longbottom staring at me. When he realized I was looking he quickly looked down. Odd...

All of my classes went by extremely slowly. I guess I'm just anxious to see Michael...

My last class of the day is Herbology. Ughhh...

When the class was finally over I heard Neville say,"Scarlett. Come see me at once."

I walked over to his desk and he looked up at me. "You have detention with me tonight after dinner."

Fuck! What about Michael!?

I nodded not really wanting to be on his bad side. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night Professor..."

"That's very nice, but this doesn't mean you don't have detention." Fuck. It was worth a shot right?

I still have floo powder...I can get out of this.

I walked to the greenhouse and waited for Neville to arrive.

After 5 minutes he should up and motion for me to sit down.

He started tending to the plants. I got up quietly and walked as far away from his as I could.

"Diagon Alley"I said throwing the floo powder on the floor.

"HEY!" I heard Neville yell before I arrived at my destination.

"Scarlett!" I heard someone whisper.

"Michael?" I called.

"Over here!"

I walked in the direction of the voice and was engulfed into a hug. I smiled at this and he pulled back to look at me. "I'm glad you came."

"I was looking forward to this all day." He smiled back at me.

"Can I ask you some questions..." I asked nervously.

"Of course! Go right ahead."

"Did you ever meet your father?"

"Yes. He and my mother ,Bellatrix Lestrange, had me and raised me to be one of them, but I never _was _like them." He lifted up his sleeve. He had the dark mark on his arm. I traced my finger over it and a shiver went down my spine.

"They kept me in hiding. And when they died I didn't know what to do, so I just go around from place to place a lot. I am still in hiding. Nobody can know who I am and that I even exist. Do you know how the ministry would react?"

I nodded and he went on.

"I'm nothing like them. I _hate_ them. You trust me, right?"

I nodded again and opened my mouth but no words came out.

"I trust you, Scarlett" he said.

"I'm sorry you have to live like this..."

"It's not all bad. I have never really had anyone to talk to before. I'm so glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too."

"I never asked how old you were" he said.

"Oh I'm 16. I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Ohh Hogwarts...I'm 17 by the way."

"Well I should be getting back to school. I snuck out of detention to see you" I said laughing slightly.

"Meet me here on saturday" he said while hugging me.

"See you then Michael."

I hurried off and got myself back to the Gryffindor common room. I sighed feeling relieved when I didn't see Professor Longbottom anywhere.

I walked towards the girl dormitories, but just then I heard a voice speak up. "Not so fast."

Damn...

"Where were you? And don't you dare lie to me"Neville said sternly.

"Diagon Alley..." I said quietly.

"Not as brave as you were yesterday, huh? Why were you there?" he asked.

He can't know about Michael. "Umm..."

"If you won't tell me the truth, I can always use what Snape threatened to do to make us tell the truth."

"Veritaserum..."I mummbled. He nodded slowly calming down a bit. "You wouldn't..."I whispered,"Its forbidden."

"Don't test me Scarlett."

"Neville please..." I pleaded.

"I won't do it if you tell me the truth."

What the hell do I say?!

"I can't..."

"Last chance to tell me, or I will use it."

This is where the talent to fake cry comes in handy.

The tears rolled down my face and Neville's eye softened. "Scarlett don't cry. I'm sorry" he said taking small steps towards me.

"Neville, I want to tell you, but I really can't" I lied.

"Why not?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's complicated."

"I can help."

No he can't...He will freak out.

I shook my head and started to fake cry again, but this time a bit harder.

"Okay, okay. Please calm down. If you ever need help come to me first, okay?"

I nodded and turned around heading to my dormitory smirking.

Ever since I met Michael I have been changing and I can't tell if its good or bad...

**woah! she is CHANGING! :O lolz so yeah...i posted... **

**~Rose xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Longbottom had been treating me differently ever since that night in the common room. I guess he feels bad for me or something...I don't really care ,as long as he stays out of my business.

This whole week has been passing by so slowly and I have been ignoring everyone except for Dan. I'm pretty sure Liz is really pissed but honestly I don't care.

Finally its saturday... I woke up and walked to the girl's bathroom. I started the bath and added some bubbles.

I stepped in the warm water and sighed. Finally...Relaxation.

After about an hour of sitting there and thinking i got out and dried myself off. I blow dried my hair and put on some mascara and lipgloss.

I put on white jeans and a plain black shirt, along with black converse.

I messed with my hair a bit before leaving the bathroom and walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

And guess who was there? No not Professor Longbottom...Lizzy looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

"Scarlett, why the hell have you been ignoring me?!" she yelled. Everyone in the common room looked at her and then me.

I walked towards here and whispered," Don't make a scene...Lets just go talk in our ?"

She nodded and walked towards the dormitories.

I sat on my bed and she sat next to me. "Please tell me whats been going on..." she started. "I can't" I said simply.

"And why not?" she demanded. "You won't understand...and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Who did you promise?"

"I can't say..."

"We're Best Friends...Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Who said we were best friends?" I asked looking her dead in the eye.

She looked hurt and tears started to form in her eyes. "What the hell has happened to you?" She go up from my bed and ran off.

I looked at my feet and sighed. What is happening to me?

I looked at my clock and got up. Time to see Michael. I grabbed some floo powder (Dan has supplied me with a sufficient amount...gotta love him.)

I scanned the room for anyone. And hear the door creek open. I quickly threw the powder on the ground and yelled Diagon Alley.

I arrived in the dark streets and pulled out my wand. "Lumos" I said quietly.

"Scarlett?" I heard Michael call. I smiled and walked towards his voice for the second time this week.

"Hey" he said sounding a bit nervous. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"The ministry is becoming suspicious... along with many others. They are finding clues of my existence and I have heard they are searching for me. They still aren't positive, but they are having hunches."

"Oh no... Listen Michael, If you need _any _help hiding, please come to me."

He nodded and looked down. I heard a sound and turned around. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "No" he replied still sounding nervous.

"Can I ask you another question.."

"Sure."

"How did you react to Volde- I mean your fathers death?"

"I was happy...and I feel bad for some odd reason. I mean he _was _my father, but he was a horrid man...He deserved it."

I nodded and heard someone gasp.

I turned around and saw Neville standing there with his wand drawn. "You are real" he said angrily to Michael,"I heard rumors, but I didn't believe it."

"Neville NO!" I yelled standing in front of Michael protectively.

"Scarlett, step away from him" Neville demanded.

"Neville, you don't understand! HE ISN'T LIKE HIM!" I yelled.

"Yeah right. Now for the last time, Scarlett, MOVE!"

I pulled out my wand and yelled stupefy.

Neville flew backwards and I grabbed Michael's hand. "Let's go."

We ran towards Knockturn Alley and kept running until we couldn't anymore.

"I think...We've lost him" I panted.

"No, you haven't" Neville said from behind us.

I turned around and pulled out my wand. "Stupefy" he yelled pointing his wand towards me.

After that everything went black...

***  
I woke up and someone was carrying me. It was Neville.

"What happened..." I said. He looked down at me and ignored my question.

Michael...

"What did you do to him?!" I demanded hitting his chest. He grip on me tightened. "Your precious Michael got away"he said through his teeth.

I sighed in relief and noticed how angry Neville looked.

"What I want to understand is why the HELL you would trust him" he demanded.

"Its hard to explain, but I just do. He isn't like his father...or mother."

"No he isn't. He is just tricking you. He will get you on his side by convincing you that he is different. You will help hide him from all who want to harm him and then he will turn on you..."

"He isn't like that!" I yelled.

"Bullshit..." Neville mumbled.

No wanting to fight anymore and feeling a bit exhausted I wrapped my arms around Neville's neck and rested my head on his chest.

I quickly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke in my bed and remember the events that had just occurred. It was still dark out and Neville was sitting on the edge on my bed with his face in his hands.

I can't blame him...Honestly this must be hard for him...Realizing Voldemort has a son...I would be angry and confused if I were in his place. After all he has been through.

I started to feel guilty. I sat up and put my hand on his back. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Neville I understand that this is a hard thing to grasp...but will you give me a chance to prove to you that he is different..." I whispered not wanting to wake up all the girls sleeping.

"Fine...It won't be easy, but fine."

He stood up and so did I . He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We stayed like this for awhile and I completely understood why. Dark memories were coming back to him and it was _my _fault.

But I didn't quite understand what he did next...

He pulled back and gently pressed his lips to mine.

And the craziest part was that I kissed back.

**Woah man...WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?! OHHH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT hahaha i love writing this even tho like nobody reads it... ~Rose xx**


	5. Chapter 5

He pulled back after about a minute. He looked at my wide eyed and practically ran out of the room. That was...amazing.

I climbed back into bed and started at the ceiling all night...not able to sleep. Neville was on my mind all night long.

I woke up and realized I was late for Herbology. "Shit" I mumbled. Why didn't anyone wake me up? Oh yeah I don't have friends anymore...

I threw on my robes and ran down to the greenhouse. I opened the doors and everyone looked at me. Professor Longbottom turned to me, keeping a straight face.

"Scarlett...Please join the rest of the class. You can tell me your excuse for being late after class" he said. Scarlett could tell there  
was some apprehension in his voice.

I sat down next to Lizzie and she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Scarlett" She said through her teeth.

"Elizabeth" I replied.

"Is there anything you would like to say to me?"

"If you want an apology, you aren't going to get one."

"No talking!" Neville said slaming his books down.

I sank down in my seat and drowned out all the noise.

"Scarlett...Scarlett!" Neville said snapping his finger in front of me. I looked around and realized that we were alone.

"Oh! Um...Hi" I said nervously.

"About last night... Can we pretend it didn't happen. Please?"

Ouch...that stung a bit. "Of course" I replied.

"Good...I don't know what I would do if Hannah found out."

Oh yeah...Hannah.

Then I walked out of the classroom and headed to Potions.

At dinner my owl, Skye, brought me a letter. No one ever writes me. I opened it quickly and it said,

_Dear Scarlett, meet me in front of Knockturn Alley as soon as possible. ~Love, Michael _

I smiled to myself and ran to the dormitories. I closed there door to my room, which I shared with 4 other girls, and grabbed some floo power from inside my drawer and made my way to Diagon Alley.

When I appeared there I walked towards the sign that said Knockturn Alley.

"Scarlett" Michael whispered running up and hugging me.

"Hey Michael" I said giggling.

"I want you to meet some people."

He walked me over towards a group of 10 people and said,"Everyone, this is Scarlett."

They all turned to me and not one of them smiled. They were wearing mostly dark colors.

"Scarlett this is Damien, Rose, Seth, Lilith, Parsifal, Jaden, Gemma, James, Hans, and Leda"he said motioning towards everyone. Everyone looked around 19 to 21.

Damien was a handsome man with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Rose was short and skinny. She has red hair and green eyes and her skin was white as snow, not a freckle in sight. Seth had black hair and piercing blue eyes, like me. He also had the nicest, most defined cheek bones I have ever seen. Lilith was a typical girl with blond hair and blue eyes, but she was gorgeous none the less. Parsifal just looked like a Weasely, even though he wasn't. Jaden was short and a bit plump with green eyes and almost white hair. Gemma was tall and fierce looking. She had dark blue hair that went down to her waist and black eyes that scared the shit out of me. James looked rather ordinary with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Hans was his twin brother. And finally there was Leda who had pink hair and blue eyes. She kinda resembles cotton candy if you ask me.

They were all scary, even Leda. They were all extremely good looking as well...which is a bit odd if you ask me.

"Can she be trusted?" Gemma asked coldly. "Yes." He sounded different... "You are all dismissed. I just wanted you to meet our new...friend" Michael said waving them off.

They are apparated then and there in groups of two or three.

"When you see me next you'll meet Eris. She is cold and frightening at first and I apologize for that."

"Who are these people?"

"They are my protectors and loyal allies."

"They are a bit scary..."I said nervously.

"Don't worry about it Scarlett. You better get back to Hogwarts now. I will owl you and tell you when we will meet next."

He waved good-bye then disappeared into Knockturn Alley.

I'm getting a bit scared now...

**(A/N)**

**kind of a short filler chapter...BUT ANYWAYS! I will be posting again soon ;D get ready for awesome stuffsss**


End file.
